intelligencetvcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Force (Episode)
For another version: Delta Force '' Delta Force is the eighth episode of the Season One of Intelligence TV Series. It aired on February 24, 2014. Synopsis While Gabriel and Riley are in Bolivia protecting a presidential candidate from an assassination, Gabriel is stunned to learn his best friend from Delta Force is the suspect Plot The episode opens in La Paz, Bolivia. One of the Bolivian opposition leaders is assassinated in a brothel. The assassin escapes while the guards of the man he assassinated look for him. DCI Jeffrey Tetazoo and DNI Adam Weatherly inform Lillian about the assassination of three Bolivian opposition leaders. They think the current Bolivian president Corozon is killing off his competition. They want to protect Javier Leon another presidential candidate from the assassin because if he was elected Bolivia's ties with USA will be stronger. They say that the undersecretary will be meeting Javier in two days and they want set up the meet and keep Javier safe. Tetazoo says he has an asset in Bolivia and he'll help to set up the meet. Riley and Gabriel are shooting off ammo in the firing range. Gabriel compliments Riley's shooting skill by saying it was not bad. Which makes Riley a little mad. Then Gabriel fires off his gun showing her how it's done. All but one bullet hits the middle of the target. Chris comes in to the firing range carrying a gun case interrupting the two of them. Riley tells him that she hasn't seen him down in the firing range in a long time. Gabriel wants to see what he's got. Instead of shooting the paper targets Chris shoots off the clips that are holding the paper targets and does the same with the paper target next to it. Riley is impressed. Lillian texts Riley asking them to come in. Lillian shows them a photo and a video of a man they believed to be the assassin. Gabriel tells them his name is John Norris and he's Delta Force Tier one. When Riley asks whether the chip telling him that he says it doesn't have to since Norris is his best friend. While on their way to Bolivia Riley asks how can a soldier turn into a hired mercenary. He says war is addictive. Riley asks whether there was any warning signs or morally questionable behavior. Gabriel answers by saying it's called war. In a flashback Gabriel remembers the time when he was shot in his leg in Afghanistan. Norris refuses to leave Gabriel behind eventhough he is out of ammo and injured. He tells Gabriel if they are caught they'll torture them. He gives Gabriel a bullet and tells him to kill him if they were ever caught. He assures Gabriel he has a plan. Norris leaves and Gabriel covers himself with some bushes. Riley tells Gabriel they are landing interrupting his thoughts. They check out information about Dale Cogen, the CIA operative they are supposed to be meeting before landing. Gabriel, Riley and Chris arrive on the location where Javier Leon and his wife Marcela Leon is staying. Gabriel and Chris go inside the building while Riley stays outside. They introduce themselves. Javier says they won't be alive if it weren't for Nestor brother of his wife. He introduce him and Gabriel checks information about him. Chris tells them he will be taking them to a safe house until the meeting with the undersecretary. When Javier asks where he doesn't reveal the location saying he doesn't trust his bodyguards. Javier asks what Gabriel will be doing meanwhile. He says he is going to find the man who is trying to kill him. Gabriel calls Lillian and Tetazoo and informs them that Javier is on his way to the safe house with Chris. He tells he and Riley are on the location where they are supposed to meet Dale Cogen. He sarcastically comments about the location they are meeting. Tetazoo isn't happy with the way Gabriel is behaving and Lillian says he'll get used to it...sort of. Riley checks out the building and when Gabriel asks she says she isn't comfortable with entering the building where there is only exit is the entrance. Gabriel says there is a camera waving towards it and tells her to say cheese. They go inside. The door is ajar and they realize something is wrong. They pull out their guns and Gabriel tells Riley to get behind him while Riley instructs him to get behind her. They compromise and enter the building together. They find Cogen dead on the floor. Gabriel sees Norris entering through a window. He calls out to him and he runs away. Gabriel tells Riley he saw Norris and in his haste he trip something. Both of them get out just in time before the building explodes. When they get outside he hacks into cameras but Norris is long gone. Gabriel says he got the digits of Norris's phone. Since he won't be using a gps activated phone and there is only one cell tower there is not a way to track his call. Gabriel calls him and asks where he's running to. He tells him to back off and throws away the phone. Tetazoo isn't happy with Gabriel but Lillian tells that it would have taken hours to place a satellite above Bolivia. In another flashback Norris comes back for Gabriel and takes into a house nearby. He says the house is empty but Gabriel is suspicious when he sees a rag doll and an unfinished meal. When they goes inside he sees that Norris has tied up a mother and a daughter. He asks Norris where the father is. He says the father wasn't home. Gabriel tries to remove their gags and the little girl start to scream. He asks her to be quiet and they are not going to hurt them. The mother scream at him telling they are animals. Gabriel tells they are not and he passes out. Chris shows Javier, Marcela and Nestor the outdated technology of the safe house they are staying.Gabriel tries to find information on Cogen's burned laptop. But it is far too damaged. Riley wonders why Norris came back after he got what he wants. Gabriel realizes Norris already got what he wanted, location of the safe house. He warns Chris but he says Norris is already there. Nestor has sent men to kill Norris but he kills them all. Chris hands Javier a gun and tells him to lock himself and Marcela in the surveillance room. Chris and Nestor head out with their guns drawn. Marcela tells Javier to hand her the before he shoots himself. She argues that out of the two of them she is the one who has military training. Javier gives her the gun and she aims it at the door. Lights go out and Chris and Nestor spread out. Chris notices Norris standing in the doorway and shoots. Norris shoots and a bullet hits Chris in his shoulder. Gabriel and Riley arrive at the same moment. Gabriel tells Riley to stay with an injured Chris wile he goes to find Norris. Riley is reluctant at first but agrees to stay behind. Sun has risen and Gabriel is chasing down Norris. The duo shoot at each other. Weatherly arrive at CyberCom and Lillian informs that they have satellite images of Gabriel and Norris shooting. She tells Gabriel they have satellite feed but Gabriel disconnects it telling it would be cheating. Weatherly isn't happy by Gabriel's behavior. Norris runs into a field and Gabriel aims his gun at him. Norris is confident Gabriel won't shoot him. Gabriel tells he doesn't have to since Norris is standing on a live minefield. Gabriel directs Norris into safety using satellite images and minefield maps. Norris is amazed since Gabriel doesn't even know how to turn on a computer. When Norris is safe he knock Gabriel out and takes his gun. Gabriel has another flashback. Norris wakes up Gabriel telling the insurgents have found them. Norris is ready to kill the mother and the daughter but the mother says she'll tell the men Norris and Gabriel aren't there. She does so and the insurgents leave. Gabriel manages to overpower Norris and take the gun away from him. Norris says he didn't kill Cogen and he was actually working for him. He says Cogen told him to kill the opposition leaders and says he was at the safe house to save Javier. He tells that Marcela and her brother are trying to kill Javier and the Undersecretary. He manages to convince Gabriel by asking whether he will risk Riley's life. He hands Norris back his gun and both of them race back to the safe house. Marcela is getting ready to meet the undersecretary and she activates a lipstick bomb. Chris tells Riley that it must have been difficult to stay behind and let Gabriel go after Norris alone. Riley tells that she wishes that Gabriel will think before acting. Chris asks whether Riley is worrying about Gabriel and tells her he is worrying about him too. The Undersecretary arrives and Javier, Marcela, Nestor and Riley goes out to meet him. Riley tells Chris to hold the fort. Riley introduces Undersecretary to Javier and Marcela. She sees Norris's reflection on the SUV's window and shoots him. Marcela tries to activate the bomb but Gabriel shoots her. He tells Riley that the lipstick is a bomb and she throws it away just in time and it explodes. With her last breath Marcela says to Javier that she would rather die than stand beside her husband while he becomes loyal to USA. Norris says he'll shake Riley's hand but she shot her. She says she like to shoot her again. A wounded Chris shoots Nestor. Norris asks whether they are even now since they both are shot in the shoulder. Chris punches him in the face and tells him that they are even now. Back in the safehouse Norris asks whether they did something to him. He replies by saying that they did something for him. Tetazoo arrives at CyberCom and Lillian accuses him of putting her asset in harm's way again. Tetazoo says he didn't know about Cogen's plan and he misinterpreted the message they gave him. He says Cogen is old school. He tells her if they doesn't trust each other they have nothing. She says they have shared many things but trust was never one of them. Riley and Gabriel arrive at his house. He asks hoe Chris is and she tells her that Chris asked out the nurse. She tells him that there is someone better out there meaning him. She says goodnight and leaves. Trivia *Cassidy father son duo is again absent in this episode. Quotes Gallery Riley&Gabriel.png Delta Force 2.png Delta force 3.png Delta force 4.png 103991_d0089b (1).jpg 103991_d0124b (1).jpg 103991_d0357bc (1).jpg 104011_d0173b (1).jpg 104011_d0279b (1).jpg 104011_d0427bc (1).jpg 104011_d0486b (1).jpg Margk.jpg Video Gallery Sneak Peek 1 Sneak Peek 2 References